Hurrem Sultan
by celiaandsiradam
Summary: What if instead of menopause Hurrem was simply pregnant again. Only focusing on Hurrem.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant I am pregnant. I never thought that I would be pregnant again, I haven't been feeling well for that last couple of weeks and I passed out last night so a doctor was called to inspect me. I told the Kalfa that no one was to know that I am pregnant and if Fatma Sultan was to come snooping around and ask how I was that she was to lead Fatma to believe that I was starting to go through menopause. I wasn't ready for anyone to know about the new baby because of my age I knew that this pregnancy is going to be more difficult and I wanted as little stress as possible. Plus if no one knows until I want them to know that I will be able to protect myself from harm. According to Halime Hatun I am about 2 months along she also told me that due to my age that there is a high chance of miscarriage of this pregnancy. Just as I predicted Fatma just let it slip at a small party no less that I was in menopause. After she not so subtly let it slip I went to my chamber to make it seem like I was upset by the news that she told everyone, but little does she know I am not in menopause I am simply pregnant. Soon after I went to my chamber my daughter came to my chamber the first thing she asked when she saw me was why didn't I tell her that I had started menopause. My response was that it was because I had not started menopause I was simply pregnant again. She was so shocked, and then I said we are not announcing that I am expecting a new baby because there is a high chance that I will lose the baby due to my age. Soon after I told her about the new baby I rushed to a bowl to throw up. My daughter rushed to me looking very concerned about me, after I stopped throwing up I told her that there was nothing to worry about it was completely normal to get sick during pregnancy.  
A couple of days later Suleiman requested to have a meal with me in his chamber. During the meal he asked me why I had not yet told him about me being in menopause. My response was exactly the same as what I gave our daughter a couple of days ago. He was utterly shocked when he found out about the new baby. I told him that I wanted to keep this pregnancy a secret for as long as we possibly could because there was a high chance that I could lose the baby. He could tell that I was scared. He then asked me what I was afraid of. My response stunned him, I told him that I was afraid of losing the baby, how difficult this pregnancy could possibly be due to my age,and what if someone tries to hurt me once they found out that I was pregnant. That is when he suggested that once I could no longer hide the fact that I was pregnant that we could travel together to the palace in Erdine or he could also fake banish me to the old palace. I told him that I would rather stay with him and that is when he asked me to stay in his chamber from now on. He then said I want you to stay with me even after the baby is born and that is when I told him that after the baby is born he would not get a peaceful nights rest. That is when he responded I do not care I just want to be near you and I want to help out with the new baby since it may be a more challenging recovery. Soon after we finished breakfast, I rushed to a basin that was in the room, and I proceeded to throw up everything that I just ate. Just like our daughter Suleiman rush to me looking very concerned. He had never seen me be sick during pregnancy. After I stopped throwing I looked up at him and reassured him that it was completely normal to be sick during pregnancy. After he had calmed down a little, I told him that I wanted to rest so he walked me to the bed so that I could lay down. Soon after I had laid down on the bed, Fatma came barging into the chamber. She had a surprised look on her face when she saw me lying on the bed with Suleiman sitting next to me rubbing my back. She then asked if I was okay and before I could say anything Suleiman responded that I was fine and to please leave. After Fatma had left his chamber he called for Sumbul. Once Sumbul had arrived to Suleiman's chambers Suleiman whispered something to him. I have no idea what happened after that because I fell asleep. When I woke up I was back in my chambers and there was a bunch of chests on the floor. When I looked over I saw Sumbul sitting next to me in a chair. I asked him what was going on with all of the chests on the floor, that is when he told me that the ruler decided to have his stuff moved to my chamber because he wants me to be as comfortable as possible. He then told me that my secret was safe with him and congratulations. I then asked how he found out and he responded that the ruler told him so then he would be able to protect me when the ruler is not around. A couple of hours after I had woken up Fatma requested to have an audience with me. I agreed to see her but I didn't want her to see me in bed so I then asked Sumbul to help me up and to help me over to the couch this pregnancy feels different than the others it feels like the baby is taking all of my strength. After he helped me to the couch I allowed Fatma to enter my chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

As Fatma entered my chamber I could see that she was truly concerned about me. She then she asked me if I was okay and if I was ill because Suleiman has apparently told certain people that if they wanted to keep their heads then they were to make sure that I was never alone. He also asked her to not cause anymore problems with me if she would like to remain welcome in this palace. I responded that I was fine but I have been feeling weak because of menopause. After that we continued to talk for a while. As we were talking, I began to get tired, I also started to feel very nauseous. As a result, I told her that I wanted to rest so she excused herself from my chamber. As soon as she left I ran to a basin and started to throw up again. Once I had stopped throwing up I called for Sumbul to enter my chambers and I requested that he bring Halime Hatun to my room, I need something for my pregnancy sickness. When Halime Hatun came to my room she wanted to know how she could help me. That is when I told her that I needed some relief for my pregnancy sickness. I then told her that she needed to keep the reason why she is seeing my a secret because we are not announcing the pregnancy yet. She made me a medicine to help with my pregnancy sickness and to take this medicine every morning before I eat my breakfast. I have been taking the medicine for the past couple of days and it really seems to have helped with the pregnancy sickness. Fatma came to see me again and we had a very pleasant conversation during our conversation Suleiman entered the room and asked Fatma to leave because he would like to have some alone time with his wife. We had dinner together and then we went and sat out on the terrace as we sat on a couch on the terrace we talked until I fell asleep. When I woke up I looked next to me to see Suleiman was still asleep next to me. I quietly got out of bed trying to not wake him up and I went to the mirror. Once I got to the mirror I turned sideways and put my hands on the little swell of my belly. I could tell that my belly was starting to round out a little more which tells me that I am starting to show earlier than I have before in my previous pregnancies. When I turned to look back at the bed I could see that Suleiman was awake and was staring at me. He told me to come back to bed when I went back to bed Suleiman wrapped his arms around me and we went back to sleep. The following days seemed to fly by very quickly and with each following day I seemed to get bigger and bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been awhile since I have updated my journal about this pregnancy, but I am now 4 months along. Almost everyone thinks there must be something wrong with me because I do not leave my chamber as often as I used to. I do not leave my chamber as much as I used to because it is getting harder to hide my growing belly and most days I simply do not have the energy to leave my chamber but when I do Suleiman is almost always with me. Suleiman has been very concerned because of my low energy levels, so he had Halime Hatun come and examine me. She told us that there was nothing to worry about that it was quite normal for women who were pregnant at a later age to have less energy. Fatma has been asking to see me again because she has not seen me due to me always being in my chamber. Suleiman agreed to let me see her with the condition that we would go together and meet her in the imperial garden since I can wear a cloak that hides my belly pretty well due to the cooler weather. After I was finished getting ready Suleiman gave me his arm, and we walked out to the garden together with Sumbul following use closely on our heels. As we entered the garden we saw Fatma, and we walked up to her. After we exchanged pleasantries she asked me about what is truly wrong with me because I am never alone, as she looks at both Suleiman and Sumbul, and I almost never leave my rooms anymore. As I was about to answer Suleiman cleared his throat and answered that I had been feeling weak, so he had requested that I spend more time in my chambers, so I could rest whenever I wanted and on the other subject of me being never alone was for his peace of mind because he was worried that if I were to faint that there would be no one there to catch me. He then let her know that we will be going to the palace in Erdine in a couple of months just the two of us because the doctors believe that the fresh air and stress free environment will help me recover. She then asked us how long we will be gone. He responded that we would be gone for a couple of months to make sure that I completely recovered before we came back to the stressful palace life. After that I looked at him, and he knew from the look that I gave him that I wanted to go to rest. As a result he told Fatma to please excuse us because he was going to take me back to my chamber, so I could rest. As we walked away he wrapped his arm around my side and I then laid my head on his shoulder as we walked back to my chamber. After we returned to my chamber I laid down to take a short nap but apparently I slept throughout the majority of the day because when Suleiman woke me up that it was just to make sure that I ate some dinner. After we finished dinner we went out to the terrace, and we talked about the process of him ruling the kingdom from Erdine. I then told him that when we leave we need to bring Halime Hatun and Sumbul with us. The weeks have quickly passed as we have been preparing for our trip to Erdine. In those weeks we have decided to have Gulfem come with use on the trip to Erdine since she now knows about the pregnancy. She found out about the baby because I had called her to my chamber and when she entered my chamber I was still getting ready, so she saw the baby bump. After that I had Suleiman come to my chambers to help me explain it to Gulfem about why we have chosen to not announce the impending arrival of a new member of the royal family. After that, I asked her if she would like to come with us to Erdine because I have a feeling that I am going to need more help than we realized. She agreed to come with us and to help me if I need it.


End file.
